I hate that I love you
by Sunshinemoonshine23
Summary: "You're a jerk" I grumbled, as Austin playfully leaned in to me. I felt his warm breath on my face. "Only for you" he whispered. OR where, Ally longs for a romance like her parents, but gets less than she expects with the annoying Austin Moon. But does he really push her buttons the wrong way, or the right? CURRENTLY ON HIATUS!
1. Ready or not here I come

**Heyyyyy Guys!**

 **Surprise! I know I said my new story wasn't going to be coming out for a while, but somewhere in between studying for exams I managed to conjure up the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, and plenty more is coming soon, don't you worry! I love you guys!**

 **-Sunshinemoonshine23**

ALLY P.O.V

"Well honey" my dad stopped the car outside the huge campus of Northeastern, "We're here."

I looked over to see my dad quickly wiping away his tears with his sleeve. My mom chuckled.

"Dad are you crying?" I softly questioned. I had never seen my dad cry before.

"No! There's just a... bug in my eye" My dad chimed back, as we all giggled.

My dad parked the car, while my parents insisted on helping me with my bags. I was awestruck by Northeastern's campus. It was huge, with beautiful pieces of sparkling glass shining in the soft edges of the sunlight.

I always knew I'd wanted to go to Northeastern. When I was younger, I'd ask my parents to repeat me the story of how they fell in love during the winter on campus. I still asked them to this day. My mom would always get this dreamy smile on her face,

"Your dad, he was a prankster. Constantly teasing the girls, sneaking into our dorms late at night with his friends" my mom laughed, "I was the only girl not to fall for his lucid tricks."

"Yeah, until one of my 'pranks' got us trapped on the roof. Your mom was mad, livid even. But I calmed her down. We actually had an amazing time. Our first unofficial date"

"Oh stop it you" my mom laughed as she'd kissed him. Aside from the amazing programs at Northeastern, I yearned for a story like my parents. Call me cheesy, but I did.

"This is is it Ally" my mom wishfully announced clasping her hands together, breaking me out of my trace of thoughts. The campus loomed in front of me.

"I'm going to miss my baby girl so so much!" My dad squeezed me in a hug. I chuckled, but a small tear slid down my eye as I hugged both of my parents forcefully.

"Be good, study hard, and always remember protection" my mom whispered and winked as I squealed "mom!" We giggled like schoolgirls as we hugged each other tightly.

"Bye honey" my parents called emphatically as they slowly drove away. I was left on my own. In this huge campus. With no idea where I was headed what-so-ever.

 _I was screwed._

 _You're a Dawson, Ally_ my dad's words rang in my head. Pulling my bags with me, I started walking towards the bright dorms. I was feeling good until...

CLASH

I suddenly bumped into a black curly haired girl, a bunch of boxes stacked in her arms. We both fell on our butts with an OOF as her boxes went flying.

I turned bright red.

"I'm so sorry!" we both exclaimed at the same time. Looking at the girl's pretty red face I burst into giggles as she did the same.

"Thank god" she muttered in between giggles, "I was worried you were one of the stuck up girls."

I chuckled "not as stuck up as that wedgie in my panty line" I joked as she burst out laughing.

"I'm Trish, Trish De La Rosa" the girl shook my hand, shaking her gorgeous curls to the side of her face.

"Ally, Ally Dawson" I shook her hand warmly.

I helped her pick up her stuff, as we headed into the halls. "What's your room?" She questioned brightly. "4AB" I smiled. Her brightness was contagious.

"Oh my gosh!" Trish squealed popping her cinnamon gum. "Me too! We're roommates! Thank god because I was worried I was gonna get a superficial beautiful stuck up brat, not that you're not beautiful I mean you're stunning but-" I shot Trish a playful look.

"I'm ranting aren't I?" she giggled as we headed into our room hallway.

"A little. But it's cute" I chimed in, "But promise me, no weird sleepovers and funky makeovers like in the movies, okay?" We giggled again. She headed into our room. As I was about to head in, I felt my head bump into another.

"Ouch!" I went spiraling onto the floor. _Two in one day? Score one for Ally!_ I sarcastically thought, as I looked up at the instigator. And _oh boy..._

This boy was in a word... gorgeous. His light blonde waves sprawled over his perfectly tanned skin. His beautiful eyes has little gold specks dancing all over them. He was perfect...

"Watch where you're going sweat pea" the boy smugly smiled at me.

Until he opened his mouth.

He got up brushing the imaginary dust off of his jeans. He didn't even bother to help me up. Jerk.

"Ally-" Trish tiptoed outside "What are you-" she paused as she saw the boy. "Oh... Austin."

"Trish" Austin chimed back. I looked back and forth curiously between them. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah" Trish tossed a hand through her curls, "he's the roommate of my-"

"Yo" A handsome copper red haired came running into the hall, interrupting Trish's sentence, "I got the- oh hey babe" he kissed Trish. I smugly smiled at her as she cheekily looked back at me.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned playfully as everyone, including the annoying Austin laughed. I frowned at him as he cheekily smiled at me. _Ugh._

"I'm Dez Fisher" Dez shaked my hand kindly as I smiled at him.

"I see you've already met the wonderful Austin" Trish deadpanned, as Austin chuckled and mussed her curls.

"So what's your name... sweat pea?" Austin teased as I rolled my eyes.

"It's Ally, Ally Dawson."

Before, Austin could say anything the bell chimed.

"Everyone, please report to the assembly for a mandatory orientation." A calm, cool voice sounded through the huge speakers.

"That's our cue man!" Austin whooped as his eyes sparkled, running across the hallway with Dez in tow. Trish quickly pulled me out of the way before I could be knocked over by the human bowling balls.

"Austin and Dez" Trish started, as we headed down the halls to the assembly room "are juniors. Dez and I have been dating ever since last year, when I was touring Northeastern. I met Austin a few months ago, those two are inseparable. He's kind of a pain in the ass sometimes" she chuckled looking at my face "but he really is sweet once you get to know him."

 _Sweet my ass,_ I thought as we headed into the assembly room. Holy people. My eyes scanned across the room as Trish stopped me in front of two plastic seats. They stopped as I saw Austin and Dez frantically jumping on the stage.

"Northeastern!" Austin whooped as I inwardly giggled to myself.

What a day.

AUSTIN P.O.V

"That brunette was pretty cute don't you think?" Dez patted me on the back as we walked down the hallway. Heck, she was far from cute. She was gorgeous.

Her perfect soft curls fell down to her waist highlighting her creamy skin. Her plump lips captivated me, like no other had done before. Her chocolate eyes, made me think of licking the chocolate off of the spoon when my mom baked her famous chocolate cake.

"She was annoying" I deadpanned. "Besides you already have a girl" I teased Dez as his neck turned a bright pink. I shook my head thinking of Ally's annoyed expression when we knocked heads. I'll have some fun times with her I smirked, as we walked into the assembly hall.

Loads of people were already starting to pile in. "Northeastern!" I whooped as Dez and I ran across the stage.

Suddenly, I caught Ally's captivating eyes boring into mine as she cocked her eyebrow at me. Out of all the people here you look at her? I questioned myself, as I shot her a playful wink. I caught her groan as I chuckled.

After a boring speech from our school admin, and a short welcome to the school Dez and I had heard a million times, the admin told us we had three full free days to explore the campus before classes officially started. Everyone quickly rushed off, besides Trish who was waiting for Dez, and Ally who trailed cautiously behind her.

"Hey babe" Dez and Trish kissed as Ally and I grumbled hello's.

As Dez and Trish walked off, I trailed slowly behind Ally, hands stuffed in my pockets. "Boo!" I lunged forward gently pushing her, as she gasped. She groaned while I laughed. "You're so immature" she rolled her eyes as I smiled.

"Only for you, sweet pea" I winked as she crossed her arms. Trish kissed Dez goodbye as her and Ally started off back to their dorms, Ally sarcastically waving and mouthing me a five fingered goodbye. I watched Ally's retreating figure, as Dez patted me on the back.

"Dude" Dez raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up." I slapped him on the back. It was going to be a very interesting semester with Mrs. Ally D. around.

 **Soooo? What do you think? Make sure to follow, favorite, and of course... REVIEW! I love you all, and have a wonderful day, night, whichever!**


	2. Smelly socks and cozy rooms

ALLY P.O.V

CLANK CLANK CLANK

I was interrupted from my peaceful sleep by the loudest ruckus you could imagine. I muffled my ears with my pillow, turning to the side hoping to shield my ears when I heard a very familiar voice.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN TOLD, BUT SLEEPING IN IS GETTING OLD!"

 _Ughhhh,_ I shot up half asleep. I checked the time on my phone that I'd placed next to my cute antique bedside table.

7:12 AM?! Even on regular school days, classes only commenced at 9 AM. Getting up, I tried prodding a snoring Trish. When that didn't work, I gave up and quickly brushed my teeth, running my hand over my messy hair.

CLANK CLANK CLANK

That's it! I carefully peeked outside of the door to see Austin smack in front.

"Finally" Austin smirked, "What do you have to do around here to wake you up?"

"It's 7:12 AM" I hissed through gritted teeth, opening the door wider.

"Actually 7:13" Austin laughed looking at my pajamas. "Nice jammies. I like the Beatles too" he whispered slinking away. I looked down at the long beatles shirt I was wearing and my short soft pink cotton shorts.

"UGH!" I called after him dramatically shaking my fist, as he tossed his head back and laughed. I shut the door. Was his only purpose in life to torture me? Who knew...

"Well?" Trish glanced smugly at me as I looked at her blankly.

"Oh now you're up" I teased her as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey a girl needs her beauty sleep." Trish punched my shoulder lightly as she headed into the bathroom.

"So, you've already been here one day and snagged Austin Moon's attention haven't you?" Trish yelled from the bathroom. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"First off you don't have to yell, the walls are like paper thin" I chastised her as she came out of the bathroom door, toothbrush in hand, "and second, come on Trish. That jerk? I swear it's like death calling."

"Yeah if death was hot" Trish mumbled in between her lips.

"Stick to Dez" I teased as she blushed.

"Alright, alright touche." She retorted. "So, what are your plans today?" She came back out of the bathroom, minty fresh.

"Sleep in" I mumbled snuggling back into the covers.

"Oh no you're not." Trish dragged me back out as I shot her the death glare. "We have so many things to do. We still have to finish decorating our dorm, visit our classrooms, grab some lunch."

"Okay first off," I looked at her, "I already checked out my classes yesterday. And secondly, I thought you were going to spend your time with Dez."

"Eh." Trish chimed in "We have a dinner date. He may be my boyfriend, but it's obligatory to stick with your new bestie" she playfully nudged me as I chuckled. "Now since I'm the best roomie ever, I'll let you get just one more hour of sleep, while I check out my classes. Got it?"

"Got it" I mumbled and stuck out a thumbs up from under the covers. _Ah back to peace and..._

"Oops" Trish burst in knocking some pens off the table "forgot the keys!"

I playfully shooed her as she scurried away. I tied my hair up into a bun and snuggled back into the covers. Finally. Peace and...

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Ughhhh" I groaned. I need to get a keep out sign on this door i thought, as I stuck my feet into some light blue fuzzy slippers and opened the door. "Trish for the last time-"

"Uh sorry to disappoint." Dez looked at me kindly while Austin cracked up in the back. "Did I just miss her?"

"Yeah she just left to check out her classes" I halfheartedly mussed my hair. "She's in the tech lab."

"Got it." Dez's eyes lit up. "Thanks Ally." I smiled at him. First my parents, and now Trish? Boy, she was a lucky girl.

The smile was wiped off my face when I noticed Austin rocking on the balls of his feet still staring back at me.

"Dez you forgot your um, sidekick?" I called out after him. Unfortunately for me, Dez was already halfway down the hallway. Groaning, I closed the door.

"Uh-huh not so fast sweet pea" Austin propped his foot in between the door, and barged in. "Invite yourself over, why don't you?" I sarcastically retorted as Austin ignored me.

"What do you want Austin?"

"Come on Als" Austin looked at me cheekily, "Can't I spend some quality time with my bestfriend's girlfriend's roommate?"

"No" I deadpanned chuckling at the blank look on his face.

"Haha very funny. So what are you doing today?" He asked.

"Well after Dez and Trish are done kissing" I teased, "We're gonna decorate our dorm."

"Cool" Austin laid in my bed. I rolled my eyes. "Austin you're literally the only person who I just met a day ago, and you're already sleeping in my bed."

"What can I say? I'm a charmer" he winked at me. I shook my head and pushed him off. "Out" I instructed as I pushed him out the door.

"Okay okay sweet pea. Try not to miss me too much" he winked as I shut the door. Heading back to my bed, I saw Austin's sweaty tossed up socks laying on the floor. _Yuck._

Yeah I definitely needed a keep out sign on the door.

AUSTIN P.O.V

I tucked my hands in my pockets as I enjoyed the breeze rustling through my hair while I strolled on campus. I just loved pushing Ally's buttons. Something about her reaction, it was like no other girl's. For a freshman she was pretty fun to annoy, even though she was an annoyance herself.

I headed back to my dorm. Dez had left a note. Helping Trish navigate the halls. Be back around 9ish.

I checked my watch it was already 8:30. I decided to make our beds. Then I got on my glasses and my computer and sat down at the table, preparing some research for my intensive music studies course. Hey, I didn't get into Northeastern by sitting on my butt all day.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"It's open Dez!" I yelled, typing away quickly on my Mac.

"Not Dez." A very familiar feminine voice sounded from the door, I looked over to see Ally decked in some skinny blue jeans with a lacy white top and converse, her hand perched on her hip.

"Couldn't stay away from me huh Als?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "You wish. Nice glasses." She tossed my socks onto the ground, as I set my glasses aside on the table. "Next time; do not leave your stinky socks in my dorm."

"Huh" I looked at them, "how'd you find my dorm?"

Ally looked at me. "Are you kidding? Trish made me walk by this place seven times to see if Dez was home. How could I not?"

"True" I chuckled. That girl was sassy, but perfect for my best friend.

"Did I mention those socks smell? What, don't have a girlfriend to do your laundry?" Ally smirked.

"That depends... do you want the job?" I cheekily questioned as she swatted me on the arm.

"I'll pass" she rolled her eyes as I chuckled.

BEEP

Ally quickly took her Iphone out of her pocket and fumbled around with it with her fingers. I watched her expression fall as she read the message.

"Let me guess, you have no plans and want to do my laundry?"

She groaned at me. "Worse. Trish and Dez are going out for brunch. at 9:10 AM! Now I have to decorate my half of the room myself or she'll kill me if it's not done."

"Sucks" I smirked at her as she looked at me blankly.

"What?" I questioned looking at her grimace.

"Austin, you're a pain in the ass but even you have to get this."

"Get what?" I asked confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on pretty boy. You have no plans right?" She said pushing me out of my chair. Damn that girl was strong.

"Well not really but- ugh damn you're strong!" I told her as she chuckled. "And did you just call me pretty?"

"No time for questions" Ally ignored me wiggling her eyebrows. "You my friend, are going to help me decorate."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"The answer's no sweet pea" I leaned towards her watching her eyes widen.

She leaned in so I could see the small curvature of her cute lips and smell the sweet strawberry scent of her hair. Then out of nowhere she attacked me with tickles.

"What wait- okay okay, stop!" I laughed so hard, until I couldn't breathe. "Don't be so neurotic, you _crazy_ girl! I'll help you!"

"Thank you!" She skipped out of the room, her shiny hair bouncing back and forth.

 _What did Ally get me into now?_

 **You guys! Thanks a ton for your reviews! They honestly made my day :) I love you all keep reviewing and following and you know the drill! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW I am in no way associated with Northeastern or Austin and Ally, although Northeastern is my dream school! :)**

 **-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	3. Coffee and classes

ALLY P.O.V

"Honest to God Als, how much stuff do you have?" Austin groaned. I rolled my eyes, snatching my box of ahem undergarments that he was peeking into.

"One, don't call me Als, two: never touch that box, you're lucky enough to be standing close to me" I snorted as he looked coy, "and three, If I knew you were gonna complain this much, I would've just done it myself."

Austin laid sideways on my bed, as I got some pins from the drawer to hang up my beautiful painted tapestry.

"Als, we don't even know each other" Austin smirked as me as I tried and failed to stick the tapestry up.

I glared at him. "And you weren't thinking that when you barged into my room this morning and left your super gross stocks in the middles of the floor?"

Austin yawned, as my feet slid closer to the edge of the bed. Just one more time on tippietoes... I winced glaring at Austin as he chuckled in the background. I hate being short.

"Almost-Ah Woah!" I cried as I slipped from the edge of the bed. Before I could brace myself for the impact, and the verdict of a swollen butt, two strong arms quickly fell around my waist.

Austin spun me around to face him, a coy smile dancing at the edges of his lips. "Careful sweetpea, you might just fall into my arms" Austin wryly teased.

I felt a blush coming onto my face, and hoped it wasn't showing. "Oh shutup big head."

Austin chuckled. "Bighead? Never heard of that one before."

Before I could retort. I heard footsteps barge into the room, and a booming loud voice as Trish approached us.

"Hey Ally! I-" Trish stopped and glanced at me and Austin shooting me a knowing look. I glanced down to see Austin's arms still around my waist.

"Trish thank god. Ally was begging me to kiss her..." Austin looked down at my shocked fae n evil glint in his eye.

I pushed out of his grip as he quickly slid his hands in his pockets. "Shut up you neanderthal. Says the one who went through my underwear drawer" I retorted enjoying the slightly surprised reaction I gouged out of him.

"Babe," Dez said as he walked into the room joining the party, "Oh. Hey guys. Austin we gotta go. Room check, remember?" He kissed Trish goodbye and waved to me as Austin imitated my five fingered wave from before.

"Try not to miss me so much sweetpea" He whispered into my hair. That Jerk. I was literally radiating with irritation. I could throw something at him right now!

Trish closed the door, then turned to face me. "Okay, Ally you don't have to claw your eyes out. Spill."

"Austin Moon is the biggest asshole I know!" I said irritated, as Trish chuckled.

"We'll see" she murmured softly.

AUSTIN P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up. It was 7:00. I groaned knowing that today was the first official day of school. I quickly got up, chuckling at Dez who was still snoring. His first class only started at 1:00 lucky guy. I quickly showered and changed into some light blue jeans and a red and black checkered plaid with a black top. I brushed my hair, grabbed my stuff and headed out of the dorm.

I walked around campus thinking of Ally. That girl sure was fiesty. The look on her face though, priceless. After we were thrown out of the room, everytime I saw Ally for the rest of our short break, she glared at me while I'd chuckle. She was just so fun to tease.

I decided to head to the coffee shop. With my computer in hand, I could afford to relax a little. It was only 8:10.

I walked to the Cozy's coffee shop on the corner of the campus. The bells jingled as I opened the door. While I usually am not a fan of starbucks, Cozy's coffee shop had a huge wall filled with books. The aura was just amazing, and I loved coming here on my own. Even Dez didn't know.

As I waited in the small line for coffee, I suddenly heard an inaudible sigh behind me.

"Great, just great" I turned around to find Ally tapping her foot on the old creaky wooden floor, scrutinizing me with a frown.

Her long silky brown hair was pulled up into a bun. She wore black leggings, and ironically a light black tee with a lighter red and black checkered plaid. I chuckled.

"Ally, Ally, Ally. You just love matching with me don't you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Turn around big head" She spat as I laughed.

"Next!" Meg, the gentle older barista called out.

"One coffee please" Ally and I synchronized. We glanced at each other.

"Pretty sure I was first, sweet pea"

"Whatever sour pea."

I turned around. "No, no no. Sour pea? C'mon Als you're better than that!"

Med interrupted our playful banter, her tinkling laugh making both Ally and I smile.

"I haven't seen a cuter couple since now," Meg handed us our warm cups.

"Couple? No way" Ally laughed.

"Could've fooled me!" Meg sang, "enjoy your coffees!" As her voice rang out.

Ally immediately started speed walking to a cozy seat near the back, next to the large bookcases, opening her laptop.

"Nic effort to get away from me princess. A little harsh back there too" I told her as I sat down in the opposite chair.

Ally shut her laptop with a thud. "Austin. Always a pleasure." She muttered through gritted teeth. Her eyes softened as she looked towards the furthest wall of the coffee shop. Getting up, she headed to the wall.

Cozy's coffee shop had a wall full of pictures, of all the couples they've since since 1986. Ally stared at a picture of a young couple, laughing into each other's shoulders.

I followed her. "That's my parents" Ally smiled. Boy, for an annoying girl and all she did have a pretty smile.

"Those are your parents Ally?" Meg's voice floated over us as she walked towards the wall. "Those two were constantly bickering I always knew they liked each other though. Meg knows everything" She winked as we laughed.

I glanced at my watch. It was 8:45. I quickly walked back to campus, with a small amount of time to spare. I arrived early at 8:50 and took a seat at the back of my favorite class, intensive music studies.

As students started piling in, I heard a highly familiar sigh. I turned to my right, and to my great surprise saw Ally, sitting in the seat beside me.

"So we meet again, sour pea" she cocked her eyebrow at me as I, for once could not retort.

I was stuck with Ally, whether I liked it or not.

 **Hey Guys, sorry this chapter is not as great as I intended it to be, but the following chapters are going to be amazing, I promise! Ily guys!**

 **-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	4. Payback

AUSTIN P.O.V

"Ally" I deadpanned, greeting her with a tone of sarcasm. She retorted with a frown.

"Boy, don't you look happy to see me" she shot back some sarcasm of her own.

"Class, take a seat!" Our professor Mr. Jameson said. He was pretty chill guy, and he knew a lot about music. One of my favorite professors by far.

Pretty soon two hours flew by. Ally proved to be a music junkie. She knew almost as much as I did. _Almost._

Unfortunately, Mr. Jameson lectured that these seats were permanent. How is it that Ally managed to annoy me even in class?

"Wait up" Ally cried zipping her striper bag shut as I tried to speed-walk out of the class as fast as possible.

"I didn't know you were so smart freshie" I mumbled under my breath as she chuckled.

"Awww. Is wittle Austie jealous?" she teased in a pouty voice as I rolled my eyes. I watched her head back to her dorm, when I caught a silver glimpse. Ally had left her IPhone on the table.

 _Oh, it was payback time._

ALLY P.O.V

"TRISH! I'M HOME" I hollered kicking open the front door.

"Ow, ow, owie" Trish came running. "You scared me half to death Ally! And my ears too!"

"Sorry" I shrugged as we giggled. I proceeded to tell her all about how I got stuck with Austin in intensive music studies.

"What a pain in the ass!" I concluded as Trish shot me a look.

"What?" I placed my hands on my hips as she started toying with the ends of her hair.

"I don't know Ally. You sure you're not lusting over him?"

"Oh please" I spat "definitely not."

Trish chuckled as she headed out for her next class. I was done for the day, so I finished up the papers Mr. Jameson assigned us to evaluate, and decided to settle in with my headphones and of course Netflix.

I had settled comfily in my bed with a bowl of cheese curls, when

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 _Ugh,_ I got up with a frown. I didn't expect that our door would always be the one constantly knocked on.

I opened the door to see a scantily clad brunette. He wore a firefighter uniform, with a thin white shirt, and loose suspenders hanging off. He winked at me as I opened the door.

A cheese curl hung from my mouth. "May I help you?" I stared as he winked again. Um _ew._ _Was something wrong with his eye or what?_ I thought to myself as he barged into the room.

"More like, can I help you babe" he winked yet again as he slammed the door shut and started to take off his shirt.

"Woah woah woah. What are you doing?" I stepped back as he grunted at me.

"Look sugar, I got a call for some fun. You're Ally Dawson right? And I'm presuming this is room 416."

It finally hit me. "Oh god no. I think you have the wrong Ally Dawson. I did not call for any kind of 'fun'"!

The brunette grunted, as he put his shirt back on. "They don't pay me enough for this" he mumbled as I escorted him out the door.

Slamming the door, I leaned my back against it. _What. the. hell?_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I swear we need to get a peephole around here, I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers that it wasn't that firefighter again.

Instead I opened the door, and found myself face to face with a chuckling blonde. Make that a stupid, floppy haired chuckling blonde.

Austin was laughing so hard, that he could barely catch his breath. Girls from other dorms started smiling towards our direction and whispering as I pulled him inside.

"God Austin! What is it with you?"

Austin panted, trying to catch his breath. "More like, can I help you babe?" He imitated as he was sent into a frenzy of laughs again.

"Austin shut up!" I glared at him as he finally started to settle down. I noticed a small silver device in his hand. His golden eyes sparkled. If I wasn't so angry with him, I might've just relished the look in those eyes. I glanced at his hand to see a familiar silver glint.

"What the hell Austin?! What are you doing with my phone?" I grabbed it out of his hands and cradled it into my arms.

"It's not like you noticed. Were you too preoccupied with something _else_?" Austin teased, as it suddenly clicked in my head.

"YOU CALLED A STRIPPER ON ME?!" I shouted as I started bashing him with my pillow, "WHAT KIND OF MORON DOES THAT?"

Austin started wheezing, as I hit him over and over. "Okay, OKAY." He sat, as he wrenched the pillow out of my grasp. "It was just too funny" he started chuckling again as I groaned.

"No you asshole, it wasn't funny!" I slapped his shoulder as he tried and failed to put an abrupt stop to his laughter.

"Sorry Als" he grinned at me as I glared at him.

"Sorry? SORRY? Oh yeah you're going to be real sorry" I rolled my sleeves up as he tried to make a break for it. Oh he was going to get it, bad.

AUSTIN P.O.V

"Ow." I muttered as Ally threw a rolled up sock from me across the room.

"Ow" I glared at her as she threw a crumpled ice cream wrapper at my chest.

As punishment for the stripper, Ally was making me clean up the messy side of Trish's and her room. Sweet pea threatened to tackle me if I didn't. She really was strong.

"ALLY!" I grumbled as she threw a wadded up gum wrapper in the direction of my hair, she smiled smugly.

"Not the hair" I walked over to he placing a hand over my heart.

"What? Not like it's got anything to lose" she retorted as feigned hurt.

"Ouch sweet pea" I snorted as she groaned.

RING RING

"Now who could that be?" I wandered over to Ally's laptop to see a face time request. She slid into the chair, pushing me away.

"Oh sweet pea" I mumbled as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Hello? Honey" A small, sweet voice echoed from the laptop speakers.

"Mom!" A warm smile lit up Ally's face highlighting her gorgeous eyes.

"Honey," Ally's mom paused "Do you want to tell me who the blondie drooling in the back is?"

"Blondie? What blondie?" A male voice sounded over as Ally spun around.

"Meet Trish's boyfriend's roomate" Ally deadpanned rolling her eyes, "the annoying Austin Moon."

"How do you do?" I smiled at Ally's mother, "I'm the one and only, Austin Moon. I bet Ally has talked so much about me" I winked as Ally groaned and her mother laughed. They both looked so much alike. Ally's mother was very beautiful as she smiled back at me.

"I'm Penny!" Penny emphatically clapped her hands together as Ally sighed. "Oh Ally" Penny crooned, "You haven't even been there a month and you already found the fairytale romance you were looking for!"

"Mom!" Ally hissed as I looked at her. Fairytale romance? _Now that's something I ought to tease her with later._

"Ally" a handsome man emerged on screen, with an exact carbon copy of her smile "Whatcha doing honey?" He glanced at me, "Hello" he raised his eyebrows as I chuckled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ally's friend, Austin Moon." I smiled as Ally's dad smiled back.

"Friend? More like pain in the ass" Ally mumbled under her breath as I brought over a chair.

"I'm Lester Dawson" Lester announced as my eyes widened.

"Lester Dawson? You mean the 1977 reigning champion of Northeastern basketball?" I exclaimed as Lester looked pleased.

"That would be me. You play ball Austin?" Lester chuckled.

"Yes sir. Northeaster represent!" we chanted, while Ally and her mom rolled her eyes.

"I always tried to get Ally into it, but she never liked sports" Lester chuckled as Ally groaned.

"Your daughter's pretty strong though sir" I chuckled.

"Okay then." Ally chimed in, cutting my conversation. "That's enough introductions for today. I gotta go finish up my paper, so I love you guys!"

"Wait!" Ally's mother cried as Ally's fingers hovered over the end button, "I love you! And remember, stay safe!" Ally quickly pressed the end button, cutting off her voice quickly as a flush of red lit her rosy cheeks.

"Stay safe?" I cocked my eyebrows as Ally swatted me.

"Get down to cleaning stripper caller" she chastised.

"Whatever you say, fairytale romance wisher" I chimed in as she rolled her eyes.

What a week.

 **Hi guys!**

 **Sorry that it took me a while to update. I was busy studying for exams. I'll try to get you guys two more chapters by the end of this week hopefully. Love you guys and don't forget to favorite, review and follow!**

 **-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	5. Back to November

ALLY P.O.V

By now, the first semester of freshman year was almost done. September had flown by, fading quickly into November.

I was dragging my luggage back to campus, after a wonderful Thanksgiving with my parents. I had missed them so much and it was _so_ nice to sleep in my warm comfy bed again, though I did miss Trish's snoring. (Slightly.)

One thing I definitely missed though, was this view. The campus was stunning. Golden and deep red leaves floated around. It was 6 PM. I had grabbed a quick lunch and was heading back to my dorm, luggage in tow.

Northeastern was just as amazing as I had envisioned. Trish was one of the best friends I could have ever asked for. Dez was such a great boyfriend to Trish, and a lucky friend to have as well.

The only downside was-

"ALLERS" someone suddenly hollered from across the sidewalk. The color drained from my face, as the many heads on campus whipped around to see who it was.

Austin.

From working in Intensive music studies together, to him tagging along with Dez everywhere he went, that boy never seem to tire of torturing me.

"Go away Austin" I rolled my eyes, lugging my heavy suitcase towards my dorm. His blond hair was tousled over his face, which ironically did not fail to bring out the gorgeous sparkle in his eyes. His black tee fell lightly over his jeans, as I nonchalantly glanced at his muscles. _Not bad... if he could only shut his mouth._

"Oh sweetpea don't be like that" Austin cocked his eyebrow, breaking me out of my trance of thought, "How are Penny and Lester?"

I rolled my eyes. "Austin, you facetimed them like three times." That's right. Whenever Austin stumbled into my dorm as Trish and Dez were going out, he always made sure to say hi to my ever cheerful parents. "It took a week to convince them you weren't my boyfriend."

Austin smirked. "What did you say?"

Oh my gosh. "Wait, did I say that out loud?" I mentally slapped myself as I took a peek at his stupid grinning face.

"Boyfriend?" Austin swiped my suitcase from me, rolling it down the hall as we approached my dorm.

"You wish" I glared at him, as we we fell into step.

"You speak of this to anyone, and you are dead." I wagged my finger at him, as he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Austin you are such a-" I froze as I opened the door. Austin started cracking up beside me in my dorm room.

Trish and Dez were pressed up against the wall. Trish looked breathless, and I had a feeling some very ahem, _interesting_ stuff was going to take place, if I hadn't had just walked in.

"Ally!" Trish blushed "We were just-"

"Leaving" Dez smiled, giving me a quick hug. "C'mon Austin!" He narrowed his eyes, as Austin chortled.

"Trish." I raised my eyebrows closing the door behind us.

"Ally." She smiled back. "How was your break? Did you know our shower isn't working? Maintenance problems. Dez said we could borrow his tomorrow morning though!"

I sat on the bed, crossed legged. "Trish." I glanced at her. "Stop blabbering and tell me what was going on just now." I waggled my eyebrows as she blushed.

"Oh Ally" She gushed as she sat beside me on the bed. "I'm just so excited. Tomorrow is our one year anniversary. I wonder what he's going to do, after classes!"

"Something special for you, of course" I nodded my head in agreement, as she stroked her hand over the silky flower print of my light blue dress. "I wish I had someone special" I groaned laying back on the bed and sticking my legs in the air.

"Well-" Trish started, as I quickly got up and slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare say it" I narrowed my eyes, as she licked my palm.

"Ew!" I grimaced, wiping my hand on her jeans, "Did you just-"

"Lick you? Yeah I went there." She chuckled, "You and Austin, c'mon Ally."

"Um, no. I'm looking for a dreamy guy" I clasped my hands wishfully together and started pacing around the room as Trish giggled. "Cute, smart, sweeps me off my feet. Nothing like that asshole. It's a plus if his first name starts with Channing" I joked as Trish tickled my shoulder.

"We aren't in high school," Trish reminded me bringing back to reality. I slumped back on the bed.

"Yeah you're right. I just want a romance like you and Dez. You feel?" I gestured to myself as she laughed.

"Oh Ally" she glanced at me "I'm 100 percent positive you will."

AUSTIN P.O.V

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I tossed a water-bottle to Dez as he caught it with one hand, the T.V. remote in the other.

"Nothing" Dez shrugged. "Classes and chill" He glanced at me as I chuckled.

"You sure were doing a lot of 'chilling' back in Trish's dorm" I chortled as he glanced at me blankly.

"Austin, you gotta find yourself a girl, and lay off me." Dez shrugged, flipping the channel to the extreme sports show he liked to watch.

My mind floated to Ally. No particular reason. Darn that girl was annoying. And I had to go back to class with her tomorrow. I thought of the blue dress she was wearing today, with white printed flowers. It was pretty. The dress, I mean.

"Austin" Dez's voice called out, faintly. "I forgot to tell you- Trish's showers aren't working. Her and Ally are coming tomorrow morning..."

"Yeah, yeah!" I shouted back as I headed to my room. It was already 9:30 PM. For some reason. I found myself tired as heck. Man, I was ready to crash into bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

 _Ugh._ I glanced at the clock. _What time was it?_

 _7:30,_ the bright red numbers glared back at me. I needed a shower. I must've just fell into bed, I thought to myself.

I raised out of my bed. I heard Trish's booming voice from the kitchen. Must be here to visit Dez, I thought as I wrapped a towel around my waist.

I walked into the bathroom absentmindedly. I tucked my towel around the waist, and started to open the shower curtain when-

"AUSTIN!" Ally's high pitched shriek came from the shower as I stumbled back quickly covering my eyes, and trying to erase the image I had just seen. It was quite difficult. All that was replaying in my mind was Ally's flawless figure, and smooth skin...

"Ally, what the hell? What are you doing?!" I covered my eyes as I heard her frantically thrash around and scramble for a towel. Dez and Trish came running in, as Trish raised her eyebrows at the both of us.

"DEZ?!" I looked at him.

"Austin. I told you yesterday, that Ally and Trish's shower is broken, and that they were going to use ours, which you would've heard if you weren't half asleep!" Dez shouted at me as I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, carrying Ally's luggage was hard!" I mumbled in defense as Ally crossed her arms.

"And _who_ asked you to carry my luggage?" She looked at me as I my mind went slack.

"That's right. Now out! All of you!" She pushed Dez and Trish out the door, as I caught her staring at my chest.

"Guess we're both an eye for eye" I whispered as she pushed me away. "Get out!" She slammed the door.

ALLY P.O.V

I was just trying to have a peaceful shower. Then what does that jackass come and do? _He has to ruin a peaceful start to my morning,_ I thought to myself, as I pulled on a light white blouse and skinny black ripped jeans. I quickly brushed my hair.

POUND POUND POUND

"Ally? What's taking you so longgg?" Austin exaggerated as I rolled my eyes.

I opened the door. "Well let's see. If you had listened to Dez and never opened the door in the first place, I would've been out a half-hour ago. But now, I'm just staying in here for kicks." I closed the door as Austin quickly wedged his foot in between.

"You take forever" He whined.

"Suck it." I stuck my tongue out at him quickly whirring the door closed. I heard his repeated pounding, as I just threw my hair in a bun and gave up on makeup, applying just a touch of foundation.

I burst through the door. "You happy?" I raised my eyebrows at him as he raced in the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes walking into the kitchen. Trish and Dez were laughing over something, pausing to smile at me as I walked in.

Trish looked especially cute today. She was wearing a silky long sleeved purple dress, and cute brown boots.

"So, Dez. Is there anything special planned today?" Trish slid into his lap, as I shot her a quick wink. _Smooth._

"Nothing that I know of" Dez kissed her cheek, as he got up to make another pot of coffee. Trish frowned. I slid into the empty seat next to her.

"Don't worry" I whispered "It's probably the element of surprise. They know chicks like us _dig_ that kind of stuff" I chuckled as Trish giggled and gave my hand a quick squeeze.

Austin emerged from the bathroom. "I have arrived" He took a dramatic bow as Trish and Dez chuckled while I groaned and threw a wadded up napkin at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Come on Ally cat" He slid into Trish's seat as she got up to go talk to Dez in the kitchen. "I know you liked what you saw."

"As if" I rolled my eyes hoping he couldn't see me blush. "You're a pain in the ass."

"Like you aren't?" He rolled his eyes as I glared at him.

"Alright" Dez emerged from the kitchen with Trish in tow. "Austin I'm gonna head out. You comin?"

Austin stood up. "See you in class sweet pea" he winked as I groaned. Dez gave Trish a quick kiss as we all headed out of their dorm room. "Bye babe!"

Trish turned to me and frowned. "He acted like he didn't even know what was going on." She looked at me, "This was the dress I wore when we first met, while I was touring campus, on this day, with my parents. You don't think he forgot do you?"

I gave Trish a quick hug. "Trish, he's Dez. I'm sure he's got something special planned." I winked as I nudged her. "Let's go" I smiled as she smiled back.

AUSTIN P.O.V

"See ya man" I waved to Dez as I headed into class. Ally was already there tapping her pen against her gold polka dotted spiral notebook. _Smart Ass._

"Asshole." As if reading my mind, she greeted me as I slid in my seat.

"Love you too sweet pea" I shot her a saccharine sweet smile as she returned it.

Class went by quickly. We received our assignments, and I got up to pack my stuff.

"Austin" Ally suddenly tapped my shoulder, looking nervous and actually, a tad cute. "Do you know if Dez has any special plans tonight?"

I burrowed my eyebrows. "Special plans? Not that I know of sweetpea" I leaned in close to her. As she grimaced.

"Try not to think about my abs too much" I whispered lowly behind her, as she froze shaking her head. I laughed to myself. Man, was pissing off that girl fun.

I headed to my next class for the day, journalism. After finishing up some rough edits, I headed back to the dorm to finish up the rest of the load. Then I surfed the web, as I lay despondently in bed.

The door burst open. In emerged a distraught Dez. I took a look at him as he shook his head at me in disbelief, and quickly rushed out the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

 _Ugh,_ I stretched my legs across the bed. Didn't Dez, just walk in here? "Dez you have your own key!"

The door suddenly jiggled opened, and in emerged a tired looking Ally.

"Ally? I might have to get you your _own_ key" I joked, then paused as I met the weary look on her face.

"I can't believe I have to turn to you out of all people," she started, "But, I need your help."

 **Hey guys,**

 **Sorry I haven't been posting in a few days, I was crazy busy with exams. Butttttt exams are finally O-V-E-R, over! Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait for you guys to see the next. :) Make sure to review, follow and favourite! I'll try to upload another chapter tomorrow, hopefully. Have a wonderful day loves!**

 **-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	6. This can't be good

**Hey guys!**

 **For the next three chapters, I'm trying something new! You might feel that the chapters are shorter, but that's because I felt that 4000+ words would be way too much for one chapter, so I extended them into three. Anyways, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I'm back on track! So without further ado, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **-Sunshinemoonshine23**

ONE HOUR EARLIER

ALLY P.O.V

 _Ugh this is sooo good._ My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I was binge-watching "Full House" and eating a spoonful of chocolate chips at the same time. Hey- cut me some slack. I was hungry!

Suddenly the door burst open _. That's weird,_ I crinkled my nose thinking, _Didn't Trish say she was going to go find Dez?_

As if on cue, in emerged a mascara streaked Trish. Her dress was crumpled, and so was her face. Without missing a beat, I immediately dropped my laptop on my bed and went to sit next to her.

"He forgot" Trish blubbered as I hugged her, "he forgot our freaking one-year anniversary."

After what seemed like hours, Trish managed to lift her head up. "I'm so sorry Trish" I hugged her tightly, as a stream of sobs shook from her.

"You're my best friend Alls" Trish managed a half-smile in between her tears as I patted her back.

I smiled at her. "Shhh. You're my best friend too." I continued to sit with her, until she calmed down.

I shook my head, as Trish headed into the bathroom to take a shower. How could Dez be so stupid? Grabbing my coat, I scribbled a quick note to Trish saying I was going to buy some tissues, and speed-walked to Austin's room.

What was it with guys? I wondered, wrapping my coat tighter around my body as I practically ran to their dorm. Could it be possible that some of Austin's stupidity had gone and rubbed off on Dez?

Rolling my eyes as I approached the closed door, I twisted it to find it open as usual. I was going to knock some sense into these two.

CURRENT

"Save it" I held my outstretched palm out to Austin to keep his big mouth from talking. "Where's Dez?"

"He ran out a while ago" Austin grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "What's up with you?"

I turned on my heel. "What's up with me? What's up with _me_?! What's _up_ is that your best friend forgot his one year anniversary with Trish!" I spat at Austin.

"Oh" Austin frowned. "That's not good."

"Good thinking Einstein" I mumbled as I paced back and forth quickly, an idea lighting up in my brain.

"Ally" Austin grabbed my shoulders rooting me into the firm ground "Stop it. You're making me nervous."

"That's it!" I muttered my idea taking shape, as Austin looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I mean I already knew you got nervous around me" Austin smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"No you idiot! Where's Dez?" I tugged on his sleeve.

"Probably at the Shake and Shack, stress-eating" Austin said as I dragged him out of the room.

I dragged Austin's firm hand all the way to the Shake and Shack maneuvering through all the people who looked curiously at the both of us. _No time for that today,_ I thought as I dragged Austin to the restaurant.

Looking around, I spotted a familiar mopey redhead dipping his fries in mustard. I rolled my eyes once again, dragging Austin to the booth.

"Mustard?" "Seriously Dez? That's a crime against fries," I muttered tossing his plate away, as he gaped at Austin and I.

"Shhh!" The cashier mumbled as I shrugged at her.

"What are you guys doing here? And why are you holding hands...? Dez looked at us confusedly as Austin quickly let go of my hand and rubbed his hand on his jeans.

"She dragged me here. She's crazy!" Austin and Dez nodded as I stared angrily at them.

"Crazy?! No, what's crazy is forgetting yours and Trish's one-year anniversary!" I shouted at Dez loudly.

"SHHH" The cashier bellowed again at our direction, as I dragged a guilty looking Dez outside with Austin in tow.

"Ally I swear, I was so busy and it just slipped I didn't mean to forget!" Dez looked at me sadly. I melted a little.

"It's ok Dez" I patted his shoulder, "But we are going to fix this."

"How?" Dez questioned. "Do you think she can really forgive me after this?"

"Don't worry" I evilly grinned, "I've got a plan."

"Well have fun guys. Good luck man" Austin slapped Dez's shoulder as I glared at him.

"Not so fast, blondie" I tugged his ear. "You're helping us. And no excuses" I added seeing his slack jawed expression

"But-"

"What did I just say?" I glanced at him sternly as he wilted behind Dez.

"I told you she's crazy!" Austin whispered behind me to Dez as I grinned.

 **I've included a series of three concise chapters for you today!** **Author's** **note is included in the last one!**


	7. Necklaces are a girl's best friend

AUSTIN P.O.V

"That one's beautiful" Ally gestured to a plain, simple silver ring.

"Too plain" I argued. Dez, Ally and I were at the jeweler's picking up something special for Trish. What about that one?" I pointed to a bright gold bracelet.

Ally shook her head.

"Guys check this out" Dez called as we headed behind him. He held a beautiful heart shaped necklace intertwined with crystals in his hands.

"Perfect" Ally breathed as I agreed.

"Only problem's the price" Dez frowned as I looked over at the $200.00 price tag.

"No worries." I picked up the necklace. "I'll pay."

"Austin- I can't-" Dez started as I silenced him.

"Dez you're my best friend. And you love Trish. You've given up a lot for me man, so let me do this for you" I smiled at him as he smiled back at me.

"Thanks man" He entered me into a bone-crushing hug "It means a lot"

"No problem" I hugged him back grinning. From the corner of my eye, I swear I saw Ally smile at me. Seeing my glance, she quickly turned back to admiring the jewelry.

I grabbed the necklace as Dez quickly headed to the bathroom. "I saw that smile, sweet pea" I nudged her as she shot me a meek smile.

"Well Austin, under all that... exterior" She dramatically gestured with her hands "you really are a good person."

"I know right" I popped my collar as she groaned.

"Andddd you just ruined it." She went back to admiring a bracelet on the counter.

"Isn't this pretty?" Her beautiful eyes glowed, as she handed me the light gold necklace, with music notes dancing around the letter 'A.'

"For once I agree," I laughed as she swatted my shoulder.

"My dad got a necklace like this as for my mom as an apology for toilet papering her dorm when he first met her" Ally chuckled along with me.

"Of course she detested him at that time" she continued, "But he claims that was when she started to fall for him."

"My mom always tells me that her dad had to practically beg her to marry him. And that I'd probably have to beg a girl too." Ally chuckled.

"Well the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree" She grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah" I faked a sweet smile at her as I turned to go pay the cashier.

"Hello" a sweet old man smiled at me from behind the counter.

"How are you sir?" I smiled at him as he chuckled.

"Don't be so formal. Tell me- is this for your girlfriend over there?" He pointed at Ally "Sweet thing." He winked at me as I chuckled.

"Nom this is for my best buddy's girlfriend. We're just friends, well more like acquaintances to tell the truth" I chuckled.

"Ah I see." The old man's eyes carried the same twinkle as Ally's did. "Well there's a half off special just for you son. What do you say? Buy the two necklaces in your hand for a special price?" He gestured to my hands where I noticed I was carrying Ally's necklace and Dez's.

"Well" I pictured the gleam in Ally's eyes. "Okay" I smiled as the cashier rang it up.

"Here you go" He handed me the bag.

"Wait sir, I haven't paid yet!" I took out my wallet as he grinned at me.

"Son, just take it. You just make sure to give that necklace to the pretty girl alright?" The old man's eyes twinkled as I smiled at him.

"Thank you" I replied as Dez came out of the bathroom. The cashier waved us off and winked at Ally as she giggled.

"What was that all about?" Ally caught up behind me as we walked out.

I just smiled, swinging the bag back and forth.


	8. I guess you aren't so bad

ONE HOUR LATER

"Now set the picnic blanket under that huge tree" Ally directed me, as I neatly spread the checkered blanket out. "Awesome" Ally nodded her approval as I sighed in relief.

I wiped the sweat from my brow. Ally really had us working. She had an idea all planned out. With some stuff from the dorms, we were creating an 'evening picnic'. I saw Dez approaching us, with a basket of food in tow. He especially, was working hard to make sure everything was perfect.

"You think she'll like it?" Dez paused next to me, as Ally, Dez and I stopped to admire our work.

"Of course she will man." I smiled at him as we high fived. I took a small box from my pocket containing the necklace and handed it to him.

"You did amazing Dez" Ally chimed in walking over to us. She smiled at him gesturing with her hands. "She'll definitely forgive you. We were able to pull this together in such a short time."

"Thanks Ally. And thank you guys," Dez smiled and turned towards both of us, "Without you two, I would have never been able to have pull this off." He set a basket of fresh fruits and desert he managed to scramble from Trish's favorite bakery.

"Alright. Now while Dez and I set up the finishing touches, you go get Trish" Ally beckoned me.

"Fine. Only because you asked so nicely sweet pea" I deadpanned as she turned to glare at me.

I quickly walked to Trish's and Ally's dorm hands stuffed in my pockets. I meagerly knocked on the door. Trish answered it, decked in a bathrobe and her hair stuffed in a towel.

"Austin?" Trish cocked her eyebrow looking somewhat disappointed. Guess she had expected Dez. "What are you doing?"

"Umm I need you to come with me" I told her as she looked at me curiously.

"Austin it's already 8:45 and I'm tired. Can we talk tomorrow?" She closed the door.

"Wait! Ummm Ally's in trouble!" I stuttered as Trish looked at me confusedly.

"What kind of trouble?" Trish asked me as I mentally slapped my head. Shoot!

"She's stripping her clothes or something" I mentally laughed greeting Trish's shocked face. I felt so High-school. And Ally was definitely going to kill me.

"Wait a minute" Trish closed the door, then re-merged a second later in a simple blue dress and a jacket with some flats and her curly hair flowing.

"Nice" I nodded as she smiled.

"Thanks. At least _someone_ appreciated my efforts" She mumbled as I led her to the tree.

"Where is she?" Trish asked me as I shrugged. Everything looked pitch black. The tree looked empty.

"Ally, are you seriously hiding because you're naked? Austin told me about the stripping. Are you drunk-" Trish stopped mid-sentence as lanterns started lighting up from the tree revealing the beautiful picnic setup, even more illuminated by the soft edges of the moonlight.

"Dez" Trish sucked in her breath as Dez laid her over to the blanket.

"Trish just hear me out. I know I forgot the most important day of my life. And I'm such an idiot. But I'll never forget that loom in your eye the first day I saw you on campus. I'll never forget the day you came back to Northeastern after you got your acceptance letter. I'll never forget the touch of that flowery dress you wore, or the taste of pineapple on your lips the first time we kissed. I want to be your everything. And Trish" Dez paused as teardrops glistened off of her smiling face "I love you more than life itself." He presented her the box as she gasped.

"Dez!" Trish tackled him in a kiss.

I smiled, taking this as my cue to leave, when suddenly someone mugged me from behind the huge Oak tree.

ALLY P.O.V

"Stripping? Really?" I tapped my foot as I saw the crevices of Austin's cute nose sparkle in the moonlight.

Austin chuckled nervously. "How else was I supposed to get her here?" He questioned as I shrugged.

"Alright. I let it slide for tonight moon boy" I joked pointing to the moon. "Get it? Moon boy?"

"Don't ever make jokes again" Austin deadpanned as I rolled my eyes. We slid down behind the tree, as I handed him an extra sandwich I had packed.

"So how'd you even think of this place?" Austin questioned in between a bite of his sandwich.

"It's where my dad proposed to my mom during their college reunion" I smiled remembering the nostalgic storybook moment. I took out a bottle of sparkling water as I heard smooching on the other side of the tree.

"I presume the picnic's going well?" Austin smiled slyly.

I let out a dry laugh. "Thanks for helping me out today Austin." I poured a glass of water for him as we toasted to our own feast. "You aren't as horrible, I guess."

Austin smiled. "Guess this is our own little picnic?" He raised the glass.

"Yeah" I smiled. As Austin's eyes suddenly started to sparkle.

"I almost forgot!" He fished out a small velvety box from his pocket and handed it to me. I looked at him with curiosity.

'Austin" I slowly breathed opening the box to see the gorgeous necklace I had been admiring in the store. "What-"

"It's nothing" Austin shrugged as I looked at him, awe-struck.

"It's not nothing! Austin I can't accept this" he closed my fingers around the necklace before I could hand it back to him.

"Ally, though you make horrible jokes, and you're annoying as hell you're an amazing friend to Trish and Dez, and sometimes just sometimes you're tolerable." Austin smiled cheekily.

"Gee thanks" I deadpanned, only slightly, as I put the necklace around my neck.

"Austin it's beautiful. Thank you" I hugged him quickly, surprising both myself and Austin.

"Well I'm pretty hard not to thank" He smirked as I groaned.

"Don't get any ideas" I rolled my eyes, taking a bite of my sandwich.

Maybe Austin wasn't such a pain in the ass after all.

 **Hey Guys! Hoped you enjoyed the chapters! I'll be updating soon, so keep reviewing and following! Have a great night!**

 **-Sunshinemoonshine23**


	9. Author's note

Hey guys! So sorry this is not a new chapter L

Unfortunately, this story will be on hiatus until September. I have plenty of new content to share with you guys, and I'm hard at work writing new chapters for this story. As of now, I'm in the midst of editing my other stories and working on my one-shots, so I'll be coming back to this story in September, once my other work has been settled.

I love you all, anddddddd please don't hate me! In the meantime I greatly encourage you to check out my other story, and one-shots. Love you guys tons!

-Sunshinemoonshine23


End file.
